In the arms of an angel
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: NOT a Songfic. Between the eave wars and endless waltz. Heero finds himself flashing back to his past one he would rather soon forget, but is this a good or bad thing, when a girl ends up in his life..could she be the girl from his memories? Or were they
1. the broken girl

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Camille. Stanrds apply.

* * *

A/N: yes I know yet another one of those cannon/OC, but before flaming me and judging me, just read it, and read my other works.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Everyone had named him the perfect soldier judged him, before they got to really know him claming that they knew him. Trained to show no emotion to kill and complete a mission with out a second thought. Thought that emotions of love and other things that made him. His code name being Heero Yuy named after the once leader of the space colonies. However, that was not true, only a select few got to see what kind of person he was, and on this cold rainy night it appeared that instead of him needing her, she needed him.

She was far from perfect, but she was important just the same. During his hard days of training she always seemed to be there to console him. When he failed and accidentally killed that girl and her dog, she was there holding him allowing him to show emotion encouraging him even to do so. During the wars, he knew she was there helping him through it even it seemed like could not out right admit it.

He was heading home one cool rainy night when he spotted her figure out in the rain leaning against a store window trying to not get nearly hit as bad as she was getting. As he crossed the street he could see the figure clearly now and he was a little worried. He touched her shoulder and she had made no move to stop him. Before she would have turned on her heal and attacked the shit out of anyone that dared sneak up on her, but at this point she was too sick to even notice.

Darknesss was reaching her quickly, so when Heero picked her up, she made no move to stop him going limp in his arms the moment she was off the ground. Taking her to his apartment, he used some of his skills to easily unlock the door and not disturb the person lying in his arms. Placing her on his bed he managed to get her shoes off and place them by the door to dry debating what to do about her soaking wet clothing. He didn't want to strip her down himself if he could avoid it, but at the same time the only other female he knew was Relina. No he didn't hate her, but she did have a crush on him, and he would have to deal with problems if he called up and asked her to strip down another girl.

Debating with himself for a while he noticed her skin starting to change colors from the cold. Knowing he wasn't going to have any time to come up with a plan, he took her cloths of himself placing them in the hamper with his own. Clad only in his boxers, he slipped in beside her rubbing her arms and trying to warm her skin. He did not move from his spot until her skin color had returned to normal, and her shivering had stopped, but that didn't mean he left her side. While she slept he sat at her side or on his desk working away at his laptop.

The next morning she groaned as the sunlight streamed into the room just enough to alert her that it had existed. Sitting up she could hear the sound of fingers clicking away on a keyboard and she had to stop and think for a moment not really able to recall anything of her life or the events that occouredthe night before. Within moments some memories returned, but she still didn't know where she was or how she had gotten to be there. The typing sound stopped and a voice filled her ears. "good your up." It said not showing much in the way of emotion.

"Who…..are….you?" she asked covering herself up to her neck after coming to the conclusion she was in her birthday suit.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything, and your clothes are with mine to be washed, but take this it will keep you from catching cold." He said not changing his tone of voice one bit as he tossed something to her.

Gripping the covers firmly in one hand and using the other to search, she found it. "thank you." She replied ignoring the fact he still hadn't given his name, but thinking about it for a while and studying his voice, she didn't have to wait.

"I'll be outside while you change." He said stepping out of the room and with those few words she had figured it out. :Heero: she thought.

Once she had changed she slipped out of the bed and started for the door Heero catching her when she had lost her footing. "You shouldn't be out of bed, your still week from last night." Came his reply.

"What happened …?" she asked letting him take her back to bed tuck her in, and sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

Heero went through the storry slowly for her not leaving out any details. A lot of emotions seemed to suddenly appear on her face including confusion worry and shock seemingly all at once. Her worried look faded the moment that Heero reassured her he didn't do anything to her yet she had to wonder why he was being so nice to her. She had learned how he had changed after that day, and she had been keeping an eye on him ever since she heard of his first trip to earth, but now peace had finally been reached and she had to wonder how long it would last. Sighing she leaned back in the sheets taking in all the information and just enjoying being next to Heero. A content sigh crossed her features the moment she felt his soft touch.

She looked up at him the moment that he had stopped, and even though she couldn't see him she had an idea of what he wanted to say. Closing her eyes, she could feel him stand and heard him once again typing away on his laptop. Sleep once again claimed her and for most of the day she slept off the effects of the night before. Several hours later nature thought it would bug the hell out of her forcing her to wake up once again. Slowly she slid out of the bed limping for the door opening it slowly. Her legs feel like water under her, but like other times before she makes her way to the bathroom.

Fliping on the lights as she enters it, she makes her way over to the tolit feeling a hot sticky liquid forming between her legs acting as if it wanted to explode. Using one finger she slid her pants down and dipped her finger in where she felt it. Pulling it out, she sniffed it and examined in contrast to the rest of her fingers. Sure enough it was what she thought it was, and she did her business quickly and nearly ran back to the bedroom.

At the sound of her return, Heero looked up from his laptop helping her to lie back down, but stopped and sat her down in a chair instead. His face took on a shocked look as he started to remove the sheets from the bed. "Whats wrong? I didn't…" she asked a bit neverious.

"Yeah, you are bleeding and badly so it seams." Came heero's reply keeping his voice under control not showing any hint of emotion as he was trained to do so many years ago…like his entire life. "I'm going to put this in the wash, get you some clean dry clothing, and then get you to a hospital.

Her eyes grew wide at the word hospital, but she did not let her fear show through, or at least she thought she wasn't showing any fear. "I'm fine, I just need some pain killers, and some pads, and then I'll be fine." She replied. "by the way, my name is Camille…" she said a bit shyly feeling that it was best not to argue with this guy, but at the same time it was slightly in her nature to argue with anyone if she felt offended like they were looking right through her.

"But you…you're bleeding,…and you could die if I didn't do something, so that's why you're going." Heero replied a little taken aback by the simple fact that she had argued with him, slightly shocked that she seemed so calm cool and collected, and there was something in her that made him have to stop and think of his actions. No one in his life had done that before, not even Relina, who he had yet to kill. He had told her that he was going to, several times he had a gun aimed at her, he had even gone as far as pulling the trigger back, but stopped before he managed to snap it all the way back and fire the weapon.

"Heero… onegai….calm down and relax hon. Please….just hear me out." She replied. "This happens once a month, and your timing was just slightly off as was mine. I am sorry about your sheets though." She explained.

He sighed slightly relieved that she knew what was going on. But still for the strangest reason he worried about her. She just chalked it up to the fact that she was a female and this was the first time he had to deal with this. Yes they had studied human reproduction in school, and he knew the female anamoty inside and out just as much as he knew his own, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing it live. He had been around girls throughout his life, but if they were dealing with this problem, he hadn't a clue. "So what do we do about this?" he asked evening out his voice once again trying to place his mask back.

"I just need to get cleaned up, and then go to the store and by some female protection." She explained moving to stand, sitting back down due to pain.

Heero seemed rather confused and unsure about of all of this, but it was in his nature to hide it. Helping Camille into the bathroom, he sighed letting her alone to clean up. He was so confused that he started to load the wash being sure to collect any clothing Camille used and offering her freash for when she was done not once disturbing her and being a complete gentleman about it. Durring the time she soaked in the tub a million thoughts had ran through his mind and he tried to suppress them, but dispite all the training he had some things couldn't be ignored and memories of a past that he wanted to forget seemed to be one of the things that didn't want to leave his mind.

Camille sighed to herself as she let the hot water soak away the pain she was feeling from her monthly that in itself wanted to be more of a pain this month then any other, but then again that was common for her to think each one felt worse then the last, this time only being due to being found in the wet cold rain before it started. Chills ran down her spin shivering as the steamy water started to take it away. :I can't keep hero waiting to long: she thought fighting with herself to break away from the relaxing confert of the tub. Draining the water, she smiled to herself washing it out for him before dressing the clothing acting like a second skin. "I'm ready to go all except for my shoes." She commented exiting not sure where Heero was.

"Then I'll get them and I'll take you." Heero said before helping her with her shoes before placing on his own balancing her so that she could use him and her good leg to walk keeping as much pressure off her bad one. He had meant to ask her about that, but getting her bleeding under control seemed to be on his top to do list at the moment. If the pain her legs didn't subside soon, he would press the issue of the hospital, but first he needed to calm himself down and take things into perspective, loosing the control he had wasn't what he needed to do, but…hopes and dreams of finding that one person that had helped him live weren't going to help him now, maybe just maybe this was why he was acting like this. In so many ways she was close to what he was missing in his life, what in the back of his mind he was searching for.

She gave him a soft knowing smile assuring him everything would be ok as she buckled herself into the waiting car. Heero let a small smile play across his features for a split second knowing from her eyes or lack there of, she most likely couldn't even see it, but ever since the wars had ended he had made it a personal mission to become more open with himself and not let himself be alone. At first he thought that was how he was allowed to live his life, but everyone gets loney and he was no exception. Driving on he said little just secretly enjoying having someone near him and in the back of his mind, he never wanted to feel being alone again.


	2. Memoriesflashbacks

Disclaimer Gundam Wing is © to its respective owners and I don't claim it, but I do hold all copyrights to Camille so don't bother trying to steel her.

* * *

A/n: Yes it may seem Heero is a little OOC, but remember this takes place inbetween timelines and people change. You have to admit, he did seem so much different during Endless Waltz then he did during the first season, or what ever you want to call it. At any rate, Heero's reactions are that of human nature, seeing behind the stone cold mask, he is human just like everyone else.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

She sighed as she slumped back in her seat after Heero had agreed to take her shopping. It may have been true that Camille needed to go, but she wasn't one of those type of girls that could max out a credit card at a mall in one day unless she had no other choice. Using her cell, she called the bank to check up on her bank balance while Heero drove on. Placing it back where she kept it clipped to her waist band, she turned to Heero. Her heart was telling her something was wrong.

Without giving it a second thought she reached over and started to rub his shoulder closest to her. Heero sighed the only sign that he knew she was even still there as a flashback had hit him full force. Fearing that what she was doing was hurting him more then helping him, she pulled back and returned her hands to her lap not daring to make a move during the rest of the ride. :Poor Heero, I wish there was something that I could do for him: she thought to herself as she felt the car come to a stop and the soft click of Heero undoing his seatbelt.

Wordlessly they entered the busy store with Heero holding Camille on her feet for a few moments before spotting a wheelchair. Placing her in it, he started pushing her through the store trying to help her find what she was looking for. Finding the female section rather quickly, he was glad that for once he wasn't lost, or even worse yet Relina had seen him pushing a girl through the female protection section of the local store, but that thought was caught short when Relina's fimular voice rang through the air. "Hi Heero, I didn't know you shopped here." She stated simply for the moment ignoring Camille who was getting rather cramped from the waist down from all things her monthly. However, it took Relina all of two seconds to spot her. "Is this a family member of yours Heero?" she asked.

Heero tried ignoring her not responding like was normal for him. After all he had gone out of his way to rescue her those times due to mission orders or so he told himself. To be quite honest he had thought of her from time to time, but couldn't see her more then just a friend, but even that was debatable by her actions. True peace had been holding nicely for about three months, but Relina hadn't seemed to change much. Her starting to cause a commotion had caused everyone to look at the young blonde like she belonged any place else but on the street. "I'm here with a friend helping her to do some shopping, maybe you can help with this department." He replied if only to shut her up as he pointed to Camille who looked almost like a female version of Heero when he had on his mission mask while she tried to ignore what was going on around her. This didn't last long however when Relina's laugh cut through the air acting as if she had just relized where Heero was standing. Needless to say not only Camille found this a little aquard, but Heero couldn't hide the feelings creeping to his face no matter how hard he had tried to break through and replace his emotionless mask that the public saw. "Oh my god… Heero Yuy showed emotion!" she continued, and by now everyone in the store was gathered around the small group.

Using what color vision she had and some quick reflective tequines, Camille piled the cart with what she would need motioning for Heero to get her out of there while the store delt with the blonde polition turned child or so it seemed. Taking her to the counter she paid for her items even though Heero had offered to do it for her.

The car ride was just like on the way to, but this time they were on the way back. Neither felt like talking as Camille sighed trying to think of what to do. Heero was having a hard enough time calming down from the episode in the store and it pained Camille to see him like this figuratively speaking. Once again she slowly reached over to him feeling him relax this time under her touch. "Why don't we go back to your place, and I'll massage your back for you." She suggested feeling much better herself now that she was clean and had washed away some of the pain half expecting him to protest to the idea of being touched in any fashion by anyone at all especially one of the opposite sex.

Heero drove back to his small apartment only giving Camille a grunt as a form of reply. Knowing him, it was rare that he said much of anything in the way of words, and since he had done a lot of talking already today he was most likely going to avoid using his voice at all costs. Some things he was having trouble with, like when Camille had touched him that moment in the car on the way to the store, the first night that she was found by him and he had to nearly force himself to share the same bed with her, the touch on the way home with an offer to do more once they were safely off the road. This alone got the wheels in his head turning and his head and his heart were seemingly doing flip flops in his body seemingly fighting over each other. Every time she touched him, it reminded him of the times in the past when she would, and how she showed she cared about him, forcing him to get more sleep when she knew he needed it, but something in his mind was blocking out all the fine details of the girl he had dubbed his angel, and the longing he had kept deep within his heart hidden from the rest of the world, even from Camille, or so he had thought to be in the arms of his angel, that had saved him time and time again from himself without even knowing it. It wasn't until he drove Camille back to his apartment, and what she had said to him, that he thought about it more openly not trying to push it back in the deepest reaches of his young mind.

Pulling to a stop in front of his apartment, Heero helped Camille out before going back out to gather their things they had picked up at the store placing them rather quickly on the floor not caring about the contents spilling across the carpet.

As she had promised, Camille started to rub his back in soft circles lovingly remembering when she would do this for him way before all this war mess had really started, but she couldn't help but wonder if he remembered her. Closing his eyes he let himself relax against her resting against her for support. While she worked on him wondering how she looked so week but felt so strong, strong enough to do this for him. Dozing off memories came flooding back ones he had long since forgotten.

Flashback

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed through the air as a sprint sprinted jumping over a fence and landing to roll on his back looking up at the sun and the clouds, that was until something blocked his vision. Sitting up suddenly alert, he saw a girl nore more then about 5 or 6 years of age standing over him. "Are you lost?" she had asked him holding her dog on its leash.

"I've been lost ever since the day I was born." Came his reply as the dog licked the little girl's face.

"That's to bad, I'm not lost, I'm just taking Marry out for a walk. " she said as the little dog ran about at her feet. "Here I'll give you this flower," she added handing him a simple flower with yellow pettles on it and a long thin green stim.

The boy couldn't help but smile at the little girl as he took the gift watching her run off with the little dog dragging her along. Later that same night, he stood a top that very same hill a trigger in his hand. With one click of the trigger explosions sounded and he started to say , "mission ex…." But when the building next to the base fell due to a mobile suit crashing into it, his face took on a look of horrified shock.

Dropping the trigger, he ran to the fence watching the destruction his hand clutching that little flower like a lifeline as his body shook. It wouldn't be until the next morning when the fire died down that he would be able to go back and hope that he didn't do what he thought he had, as he ran back to the base that served as his home not bothering to hide his emotions. A girl had heard him and came to check on him letting him cry against her.

That very next day he returned to the remains he had created just the night before as snow started to flutter at his feet. Walking through the rubble, he spotted the chard remains of a teddy bare, and as he walked on the body of the dog. Kneeling down, he scooped up the dog and returned to base with it in order to prepare to barry it. Voices echoed all around him of Dr J, and a man he wasn't to sure of, who seemed to be the boss. Locking himself in his room, he let the tears fall for one last time that same girl returning giving him the shoulder he needed to cry on. That would be the last time that he showed emotion up until now.

End Flashback

Safe worm, protected, those feelings were what Heero Yuy felt as Camille held him. During his nap, he had become restless dreaming no doubt about something in his pain filled past. She sighed wishing there was more that she could do for him, but as it stood right now, she had done all that she could possibly do being that she was only human after all. Her mind had flashed back to the night after the dog and girl accident and she remembered holding Heero like this then, but the only difference she was awake and so was he. Although she had to wonder if he remembered her even though back then they didn't exchange names. The only reason she knew of Heero's name was because she was over hearing a conversation between Heero and the One armed man, known as Dr J. In that conversation, he had informed Heero, that his "code name" would be Heero Yuy named after the leader who was killed just 20 years ago defending the colonies, and who was working with a man on earth so that Earth and the colonies could live as one in a manner of speaking.

Heero blinked his eyes open sighing contently from the feelings he was getting. For a moment he had forgotten everything, including where he was. Once his sleep filled mind cleared where he was, was no longer an issue, but what sent him on high alert, was the fact he was sleeping rather Suggestively in Camille's lap, while she didn't seem to mind at all absently stroking his wild brown locks in between her fingertips. She was humming a toon to him and his mind flashed back for a moment trying to recall it. Without a doubt, he had found his missing angel, and he was determined not to ever let her out of his sight again. "Please don't leave me." Heero stated suddenly causing Camille to stop what she was doing and look rather confused down at him.

"Heero, what's wrong?" she asked as she held him closer to her trying to reassure him everything was going to be alright.

"Please Camille, don't leave me." He repeated latching onto the front of the shirt that he had given her to use.

"Oh heero, its alright." She replied soothingly to him holding him close to her wanting to protect him from what ever it was that was bothering him so. "I promise that I won't leave you." She replied as she held him there for several long moments wishing she knew what to do for him.

After what seemed like hours, Heero sat up and pulled himself away from her his mind and emotions back in check. Sitting along side her he reached for the side of her face stroking his thumb over her cheek. A smile spread across his lips as he saw the look in her one good eye, making him feel that he could do that for hours on end and she or he would never tire of it.

Getting up a few minutes later, he sighed casting a glance over his shoulder. She had promised not to leave him, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why he had asked such a question. The stranger part to this was the fact she had agreed to stay with him, someone she didn't even know or so he had thought. Her voice seemed so fimular, and he held his head in pain as another flashback hit him.

Flashback

It was nearing the end of the war, and the Earth had just recently declared its defeat. Relina was in the hanger with Heero begging him not to go. "If you loved and cared about me like you have claimed, then you would let me go and fight. All I ask is that you believe in me." He had said before pushing her away sitting back in his seat, his seatbelt harness strapping him in. A girl had been heading for where Relina was hanging off a rafter using the hatch to jump off and sending her back to where she wanted to go. Once the girl was in the clear, Heero shut the hatch bringing Zero to life turning away fighting tears for the first time in a long time.

"How could you treat that boy like such crap!" the girl had screamed defending Heero. "He is doing this to put an end to this war so people like you and me don't have to!" she hissed.

"But he is setting himself up to die, don't you care rather or not he lives!" Relina shouted back.

"And like you do?" the person asked her eyes fixed on the young girl's face.

"I know that I want to stop him from dying….and you are not." She spat back.

"Relina you need to grow up. Wars aren't won by one person saying stop. Many people have to fight for their rights…but…you, you have had everything handed to you on a silver platter. You don't know what its like to struggle, the biggest disapoitment in your life was a father that was rarely around….a father, that in so many words fought for you, so you could live in this world….and…how do you repay him? Blaming everything on weapons isn't the answer." She started.

"But the battles fought today are meaningless, my father died because of this war, so how can you say things like this! You have no idea either." Relina interrupted.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the air as the stranger smacked Relina across the face. "Every day people have to fight a battle personal or otherwise. The battles going on right now may seem meaningless to you now, but at the same time they are very important. In this final battle, people are searching for themselves. Heero and your brother are fighting to find the deeper meaning of life, for themselves. In order to do this, they must face each other and finish what they started, even if its only proving to themselves, they really haven't got a reason to keep fighting like this. I for one believe in what Heero is doing, and I pray for his safety, but I also know that he understands the deeper meaning of what it is to fight and what it means to be a soldier. Because a true soldier goes into a battle wanting to come out on top, but knowing that they could be going in to die." She snapped back tears in her eyes as she left Relina to think about what she had just said. However, she didn't know that Heero had heard every word, and the tears he hid were not for Relina, but for the person that understood him. It was at this point he had found a reason not to die and fight more to stay alive. He knew getting Relina to forget about him was meaningless, but that didn't mean that if he didn't die he couldn't search for the one person that truly did understand him.

End Flashback

Heero fell to the floor with a thud hitting his head on the counter as he did so. Hearing the thud, Camille had come out to check on him her body still trying to recover from the shock of the night before. Fear filled her body when he didn't respond. Upon checking his head, she felt blood poring from the cut and she gripped her cell with shakey hands in order to make the hardest call she would ever have to make…


	3. fears come alive

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam wing, but I do own Camille. Standards apply.

* * *

A/n: Not much to say about this chapter except it might not seem as interesting as my last two were, but that's a matter of oppion. Also what is wrong with Heero will be explained but it also proves that he is just a normal teenager just like every one else. The reason behind why the title or summary don't reflect this particular point, is because you can kind of see it if you read it carefully. A few people who know me know this.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Camille started to dial a number she herself thought she would never have to use. It was then, she had come to realize that she had never asked Heero for his address. Standing not wanting to waist any more time, she begun to search for anything trying to stay close to Heero knowing that he shouldn't be left alone like this. It was then Heero's home phone begun to ring and she scrambled for it effectively knocking the device onto the floor. Upon doing this it had picked up and a semi fibular voice came through the phone. "Heero, you home…?" it asked.

Camille hurriedly grabbed the phone answering. "onegai, I need this address." Her voice losing its grip on the world despite her attempts to remain in control. If this was any other person maybe, but this time was different, it was at this point that she came to realize that she loved him.

"Where is Heero? And, how did you get a hold of his phone?" the voice asked becoming suspicious.

"My name is Camille, and Heero has had an accident. I'd been staying with him since last night when he found me in the rain. He started to clutch his head in pain like as if he had been over stressing or something. I've seen it before….please…I have to get him help, I just have to." She begun to beg as she tried to explain the problem at hand.

"Alright…. I'll give it to you, but I want you to call me back once help has arrived." The stranger said his voice full of concern and worry for the former brown haired soldier that was in the care, of a seemingly kind and caring person that he didn't know if he could quite trust.

Taking down the information she used her cell to call for help in the event she would need to use redial to get the number of the last caller not sure if she got it in her haist. Minutes felt like hours while she spoke on the phone and applied first aid trying to get him stable while she waited for help to arrive already unlocking the door for them the stress of the events causin her to have a sort of relapse from the night before. She could only hope she could recover enough before she joined him on a hospital bed of her own.

Sitting to the side while the EMT unit worked, she couldn't help but shiver out of concern and fear. When the offer to ride along arrived, she jumped at the chance giving as much information about Heero that she could telling them as much as they wanted to know about herself as well. Even though the EMT had managed to think Heero was going to be alright, she couldn't help but think that all of this could have been prevented. :Poor Heero I wonder what is wrong with you: she thought slipping her hands over his.

Several hours past even though to Camille it felt like days. Heero had long since been taken in and taken for a series of tests to determine weather or not he was going to suffer long term damage or not, and also to figure out why he suddenly started to have problems. Camille had an idea, but it was too soon to be jumping to conclusions just yet. Heero needed her now, and he needed her to be strong for him, so blaming herself wouldn't help either one of them. Finally she was led to a hospital room to wait, his friends already on their way to find out what was going on.

His friends were all showing different emotions, some being that of anger, others of pure shock, and one just more confused more then anything else. The two angery with her didn't hesitate to give her a tongue lashing which she promptly begun to ignore considering the fact she was stressed enough as it was. Add the fact the one that looked confused and concerned wanted to ask her question after question, until she just broke down. "I don't know, all I know was what I told your friend, Quatre over the phone." She rasped out when she just couldn't take any more bickering and all around chatter.

By the time everyone had heard her, the room had fallen deathly quiet as Heero was brought in Camille refusing to leave his bedside as the Doctor spoke. "Your friend Heero, will be alright, the gash to his head wasn't that bad and he should be up and about within a few hours. I have come to realize that although there seems to be nothing wrong physically, he has some mental issues that he needs to work through. It is as if a part of his life rushed back into his head all at once and he couldn't handle the rush of sudden memories." The doctor went on listing off everything he had found checking off each one on a list.

"That's understandable, I've gone through the same thing, but…. What caused him to lose his memories? We had no idea he was suffering anything to that extent." One of the other young men in the room asked one of his eyes hidden by an extremely long bang of brown hair that seemed to defy any law of human nature.

"It could be a number of things, such as running into a person he had tried blocking out of his memory, a past event that was forgotten, but something came up and reminded him of it again, the war and fighting in it then to turn around and find fighting is no longer needed, and with that comes the process of regaining child hood memories and a life he never had." The doctor explained as Camille nodded in understanding. "What I recommend is an over night stay and for him to take a few days off of work to sort all of this out." The doctor went on as Heero begun to stir becoming restless in his drug induced sleep filled mind.

"Camille don't leave me…" he whispered as Camille took his hand again.

"I'm here Heero, and I'll never leave your side again." She promised and at this he started relaxing again.

"Camille, I want you to stay with him over the next few days and try and help him ease into this, he seems to respond best with you around." The doctor stated as he watched her stroke the back of Heero's hand while she nodded her understanding to him.

"Well we will leave you two alone then.." Quatre said speaking for everyone. "I'm sorry that this had to happen Miss Camille, I'm just thankful he wasn't alone when it did. " he added

"you an me both Quatre-kun." Camille replied looking over at him her hand still attached to Heero's.

"I think we really need to check that girl out…." The boy with the strange hairstyle commented as they left the room.

"She seems rather nice, why would you want to investigate her?" quarter asked.

"Just how she showed up, Heero like this, a lot of things not adding up. I just think, that we are over stepping things." He commented.

"Ah trowa, your over reacting buddy. Another young man chimed in seemingly a little more cheerful then anyone else in the room. If it wasn't sound of his voice, then people would have thought him to be a strange girl, what with the long brade going down his back that stopped right near his ass, and the way he acted sometimes.

"Remember what we are, and once were, we can't be to much off our guard now." Trowa reminded everyone.

"that may be true, but the time for fighting has long since ended. Duo and I are preventors as is Wu Fie, and if there was something wrong with her, we would have known. Don't forget, people have commented that she was the reason for why Heero didn't die all the times he has tried during the war, and any other time after." Quatre commented looking thoughtful.

"And she did have the guts to give Relina a good tongue lashing." Duo added. "and that girl sure needed it." He finished.

With that said Trowa sighed still not convenced that Camille was a good person. Even if his friends seemed indifferent and ready to trust her, he wasn't, and getting Wufie's take on it wasn't going to be much of a help. He couldn't tell by looking into his eyes, but if thngs were going the way he thought they were, then it was a good chance that chang wu fie was agreeing with not only Quatre but duo as well.

The doctor had been right, and not long after Heero's so called friends had left the room, the boy in question started to wake up. He sat up slowly at first applying pressure to the hand Camille had been holding, her only sign that he was coming to. Stroking it lovingly she could tell he was starting to relax at this. "C…c… Camille?" he asked his voice dry and raspy from not having used it in a while.

"shh relax…" Camille said softly stroking a thumb over the back of his hand like she had been doing this for quite some time.

"you're not going to leave me are you?"" Heero asked.

"why would I do that?" came camille's reply as she smiled down at him stroking his hair from his face. As she did this he sighed contently and wondered if he was realy alright. "Heero….daijobou?" she asked.

"Hai, its just…. I feel so strange, like a part of me is missing…" Heero replied smiling at her touch.

"I know that feeling, but everything will be alright. The doctor said that you've lost some memory and this was kind of common. Honey, your normal now, no need to fight. You can be a normal young boy, and I'll be with you, if you want me to be." Camille explained able to recall what the doctor was trying to explain. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them, but they would get through it somehow. Weather he knew it or not, she had pulled him through tougher scrapes then this.

He looked up at the lights blinking trying to regain his focous on the world. All the while Camille sat there not making any type of move. Not sure herself what she should do next. If anything she was afraid herself, just starting to realize how she had just talked to Heero. She had never talked this much to him, or much like this except back in the days before he had changed so much. Even thin, she had tried, but with little to no luck on her part or so she had thought. :Its true I love him, but he could never love me back right: she had thought to herself as she remained motionless.

That next morning Camille awoke with a very large back ache. She had never slept half sitting up, but she had also Refused to leave Heero's side even though the doctors had tried to get her to change her mind.. Heero was already wide awake and seemingly back to his old self. His emotionless mask was back and he tried to defy the doctors by walking, but his legs seemed to have other plans. Camille had woken to him breathing heavly and half sitting on the edge of his bed. She had tried to get him to relax, but Heero's itch to leave was two strong, and it looked like he wasn't going to make this easy.

A few minutes later, Trowa had returned with a doctor in toe to get Heero home, but Heero was being his normal difficult self about excepting help. Trowa had also brought an order with him stating that Camille be confined until she could be questioned, but no sooner did Trowa inform this to her, did he find the cool metle of a gun pressed to his temple, and a look in the eyes of the holder that said if looks could kill, you would be dead on the spot. Knowing the owner of said gun quite well caused Trowa to have to back away. :If Heero is suddenly so protective of this girl, then maybe I've underrated her, but… I'm still not sure she can be trusted…: he thought leaving the room with a pale doctor frozen to the spot who had been standing right behind him. Only when Heero put his gun away did the doctor relax and start the prep work to get him sent home.


	4. mass confusion

Disclaimer standards apply Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but Camille is mine thank you very much.

* * *

A/n: I just want to point out that I have nothing against Trowa or any of the others, but you have to remember with what is going on with heero, its making them all un easy Trowa is just the only one to wish to express his concerns.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It had been a few days since Heero's little trip to the hospital, and it seemed that his life was turning around for the better. Camille had lived in his spare room ever since his return insisting that he needed the time to himself. Although that did not stop her from being there for him any time that he appeared to need her. Like always she had kept to herself willing to give him the space he needed, and in return giving him what he needed when it came to human contact as well, but something had always bothered her from that day at the hospital.

She had every reason to suspect that Heero's friends might not trust her, but to have that one guy, trowa, do that shocked the hell out of her. Or, maybe it wasn't so much that, but what heero had done for her that was bothering her. He had stepped in on her behalf and saved her from being drug away like some animal that needed to live in a cage. She had never thought him to do something like that, but then again he did seem to change so much.

Ever since he returned home his memory attacks as she had come to name them had seemed to be coming less and less and his body seemed to be adapting to the change rather quickly. She sighed to herself flipping herself from her back to her tommy on the bed she had spread herself out on after having yet another restless night. She had been wondering on what to do and wondered if trowa was right. :Maybe my work here is done and heero doesn't need me any longer: she thought jumping as a soft knock on the door broke from her thoughts. "Come on in.." she called not bothering to move keeping her back to the closed door.

The door opened with a creek a sure sign that oil needed to be applied, ut she paid no mind to it. "I'm making dinner any requests?" heero asked entering the room.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Came the reply that seemed to come up quite often, in fact ever since Heero had returned from the hospital, it was coming up to often to his liking.

"Camille, I'm worried about you, please eat something.." he replied his voice showing hints of concern and worry.

"I'll be fine and get something later." She replied. The replies were the same, and normally that ended the conversation, Camille joining him but not touching anything. Little did she know, that Heero too was struggling with emotion, but he couldn't let it be seen just yet. She was doing as promised, not leaving him and being there for him right? So what if she rarely ate and let herself go consumed with worry fearing she was doing more harm then good even if Heero would remind her from time to time that he wanted her and she was where she belonged. That didn't mean she didn't wonder if he was just playing with her head or not.

Sighing to herself she set her sights on just locking herself away in her room unable to face him. She had been fighting her feelings for him for quite some time now, but she couldn't let him know that afraid of what it might do. Heero on the other hand wasn't fairing much better. Her distance from him and strange actions around him, made him think something was wrong but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He had made his way to the kitchen and started to chop up some things to put in his dinner. If he could feel his hands shaking as he did this, he paid no mind to it as he continued on. When the cool blade sliced his finger he didn't even yelp in pain, but instead ran to the bathroom and ran the finger under cool water before digging out the first aid kit.

Camille had tried to act like she didn't hear, but the fact still remained that she did. Fearing for his safety she knocked on the bathroom door trying to check up on him. Hearing nothing, she took a deep breath trying again, but still no answer.

Not wanting to wait another second she broke into the bathroom to find Heero still there hunched on the floor his body seemingly shaking. He made little sound so at first Camille had to strain her ears to make him out, but like with anything else she could have hunted him down if she wanted to easy enough and he didn't even have to let her. Wondering for only a moment if she was doing the right thing, she sighed to herself her mind swimming with thoughts of confusion. Making it up for the moment, she made her way to heero still wondering if by doing this she was doing him more harm then good. Hugging him close like she had done countless times before, she let him relax in her arms. "heero…." She started trying to think of what to say next. She knew that she would have to chose her words carefully or risk losing her life if worse came to worse. "I have done some thinking, and maybe my being here is dangerous to your helth." She continued knowing how heero was going to counter this statement this not being the first time she had brought it up. "I think you need to spend time with the others and piece your life together instead of living in the past. You have done well the last few days and you don't seem to need me nearly as much as you think you do." She said not giving him a chance to argue with her.

Turning on her heal, she walked out of the bathroom acting like she didn't hear Heero's cries. Tears of her own had long since started falling and she packed a few things before leaving. She did not turn back nor did she let herself think of doing such a thing. "gomen ne Heero kun…" she whispered as a man handed her a bus ticket and she boarded the bus. It was then did she let herself cry. She lived Heero more then he knew, but she couldn't risk hurting him. She felt responsible for everything that had happened to him, and for that she just couldn't seem to bring herself to forgive herself for her actions.

Ever sin ce she left him, Heero had changed. No longer was he starting to open up and heal, but instead he had gone back to being the hard non human like person who never showed any emotion. The only emotion he seemed to carry with him was that of the small hope that one day his love would return to him, but as time went on he was starting to doubt even that. His friends didn't seem to notice much all except for Quatre, but then again….you would have to remember Quatre was one of those people that could always pick up on something like that. He was the one to first notice how depressed Heero had gotten, but the boy simply wouldn't talk to anyone.

Sure he got a job and worked only speaking when he felt it was right. But…there was more to this then met the eye. True during the wars he was like this fairly quiet, not speaking or interacting with people unless he had to, and even then he only spoke as little as possible.

Naturally after hearing about Heero's change and seeing it for herself, Relina had once again started to pursue him once again. However, she swore it wasn't for the same reasons why she had started to so long ago after they had first met, but now that Camille seemed to be out of the picture for good, she could snag heero which she had claimed from day one to be hers. Nothing however could be more wrong then that though, but only a select few saw it including Heero whom still couldn't put Camille out of his mind no matter how he had tried.

One day nearly a year since the birth of the Earth's Sphere Unified Nation (ESUN), Heero was hard at work pulling up information on some kid that had seemingly started causing trouble for outer space and the earth trying to gain control of it. Duo had come in trying to talk to him, but he had nothing to say to the other brown haired boy. "You going?" he asked him.

Heero grunted and nodded. "Relina's been kidnapped." Came his reply.

"Anything and all for the one you love." Duo had remarked behind his back thinking that the young teen would ignore him.

"I don't love Relina, I love Camille." Came the reply before Heero's form disappeared from sight. Duo on the other hand was dumb struck and could stair with wide eyes at the now closed door that Heero had just walked out of. :What.. if that's true, then why is he going after that selfish bitch: he had thought to himself growling at his dislike for Relina. It wasn't so much he hated her for her looks, because that girl would have had any guy drooling, but rather it was how she forced her views on the world. Sure everyone wished for world peace and total freedom from conflict, thus why the Preventer organization was formed, but there was something more to life something Relina didn't see. If one thing was for sure, Camille had seen the world in a whole new light one that not even Duo, who had grown up on the streets and in the church could come to understand.

That was the strange thing about that girl. No matter who she had met, no matter who she befriended, she always left people wondering about themselves and even life. Even the oh so famous Relina had to stop and think of what had been said during that tongue lashing she had received from the girl.

The war had been one and lost in less then a month. Relina for once had made since and thought the young child a thing or too, and she even had the chance to help heero. However, it wasn't until she caught him she had come to see how much pain he was in, and how by forcing herself on him did it only become worse. It was then, as she watched him walk out of her life once again, did she almost come to realize that he was not hers, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to snag him anyways.

One afternoon Heero had been hard at work typing away on a report whehn his mind started to drift. It wasn't often this happened, but fighting again had brought a lot back. Memories of a happy smiling Camille had entered his mind and for the life of him he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He had almost lost all hope of her return, but even still a small part was wishing for the impossible. Slamming the lid shut to hislaptop, he gathered his things.

Placing his things into his car, he dropped off his reports before pulling out his cell. As he headed for the busey space port, he called Lady Une owner of the Preventers, and informed her he was going to move again. He figured that if he got away from the earth and everything that reminded him of Camille, he could forget her and get on with his life. In fact he was heading for the Colony where Duo had grown up, so he wouldn't have to risk coming back to some stopping grounds that he would rather soon forget, but life is always going to be like that. :I wonder if she has thought of me since that day she left….I should have: he thought as he pounded his fist into the stearing wheel before parking and getting his shuttle. He could only hope that making this move might him get on with his life, but little did he know it was only the start of something totally unexpected.


	5. Final chapter: could it be camille's Ret...

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam wing or anything related to it. I do however own Camille so best not to start down that road. Also at last minute I took a line from a Kim Possible song from the movie "so the Drama" thinking it fit this chapter well. Disny owns Kim Possible and all rights to the movie and music..so I'm not steeling it thanks much.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the sucky chapter but when you run low on ideas it sucks. This one however promises to be a good chapter full of some full blown romance. Yes be on the look out for it. Lemon possible, not quite sure, but some defent lemonish moments. As well as some heave lime action for sure. Also I would like to point out that this is most likely the last chapter of this fic. I know five chapters is short for me, but then again what more could I have done with this storyline? But, also be proud this is the first fanfic that wasn't a one shot that I've finished in years.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Arriving on L2 what felt like days later, Heero couldn't help but sigh as he made his way to the baggage claim. On the way he had ran into a girl, or slightly as she brushed him lightly with her hand as she seemed to be searching for something. At first Heero couldn't make out the person and quickly muttered a quick Gomen ne to her as he handed her her bag which she had dropped.

As she sat up her eyes came into view her back resting nicely against the back of a manual wheelchair. Her skin was still its soft tan color and her one good eye still looked as if nothing was wrong with it. The only change from now since back then was a leg brace on her right ankle that went to about her knee. She had the wheelchair for a while now, but this was the first time Heero had seen her use it. "C…C…Camille?" he asked not trying this time to hide the emotion of confusion in his voice.

At the sound of her name she had all but froze stopping what she had set her sights on working on. Slamming the lid to her laptop, she adjusted on her back as her hands flew to the wheels of her wheelchair her face downcast. "Heero…gomen….demo…Watashi…I….have to go.." she spat out rather quickly as she fought with the rush of emotion coming from her.

"iie….matte…onegai…" Heero called after placing a hand out to stop her. "where is your escort, your not hear alone..?" he started to ask not sure of what to say, but just that he had not seen the girl in what seemed like ages and he knew he had to talk to her.

"I am not a child, and ever since the end of the war a year ago, I've had to fend for myself and I do just fine….so who do you think you are coming into my life after all of this time acting like nothing had changed!" she spat back instantly bitting her lip becoming quick to regret what she had just said. "look for what its worth I'm sorry." She said weekly a few minutes later.

"Its alright I guess I understand." Heero said trying to keep the conversation light and not scare her away again. Now that he had seen her after what felt like a lifetime, he was going to admit his feelings one way or another. "so where are you staying?" he asked.

"I hadn't really given it much thought. In fact ever since I left you, I'd been moving around a lot. I guess I was slightly afraid you might track me down. After I left you the way I did, I had regreated it ever since." She started.

"you know that you could have always come back. Ever since that day I stayed in that same apartment waiting and hoping you would return to me one day. I had just about given up and thought to move….in hopes to forget, but now.." he said as people rushed past them. "how about it then you stay with me."

Nothing was said as Heero pushed her through the space port and to a nearby car rental lot. Finding one that would support her and her wheelchair, he flashed his preventors badge and in seconds he had the keys and was loading Camille's chair into the back of it. For the first few minutes of the ride neither one of them spoke not sure what else to say to the other. After a while though, Heero was the one to speak again. "so have you seen any of the others?" he asked.

Camille looked down at her hands acting as if she looked at them hard enough she might just see them as she responded. "no… I just couldn't." she admitted looking up when she felt a soft touch. A quick flex of her fingers and she knew what it was she had felt. Heero had taken this chance to slip his hand into hers hoping she wouldn't reject him or push him away. Instead she simply just squeezed it softly.

Heero couldn't help but smile at this, but then again, when he was around her he just couldn't help but smile. And feel almost like he was human once again. He couldn't be sure if it was feelings doing this, or the fact that she seemed to have that effect on people. Either way Heero felt lighter and much better.

They continued to make small talk before reaching the apartment building where he would be living. It was then Heero decied to try and express his feelings for her. "Camille…I have something to tell you." He began speaking very slowly being sure to pharse his next words just right. For this was way to important and had to come out perfectly otherwise it would miss interpited and could go the wrong way. Leaning down he spoke slowly. "For the longest time now, I have felt something for you. I know now that's far deeper then physical attraction. Camille, what I'm trying to say is that I love you." By the time he had finished speaking, his lips were inches from her face and she could almost feel him breathing against her.

Slowly she leaned up and instead of responding with words, she let her lips do the talking. Locking lips with him she wrapped her arms around his neck as she poored all of her love for him into that kiss. "I love you too and I have for a long time." She said after they broke for air.

Heero said nothing more as they kissed again, but this time Camille licked at his lips. To this Heero parted them as he pulled her tongue into his mouth as the two explored each other. Camille couldn't help but mone at this pleasure hitting her ten fold from this small little action. "How about we take this inside." Heero suggested after trailing her arm with kisses then reaching her neck where she shuttered at his touch.

"good idea…" she replied after she relized they were still outside and still in the car he had rented. Pulling away from him slowly, she unbuckled her seat belt and swung her legs over the side of the door she had opened in order to get out of it. Ever since she had broken her ankle she was being more careful with her body. Hence why she was now in said brace.

Being the gentlemen he was, Heero helped her into the apartment and over to the couch. The apartment was already well fernished and stalked as well with different things. After making sure Camille was confterable, heero checked the kitchen for something to eat for the both of them. Finding a box of Mac and Chease heero set to work preparing the water for it.

Upon starting the water, he returned to the living room taking a seat next to Camille. It was then she kissed him deeply once again her hands making their way down his sides as she preformed this task. Heero couldn't help but shutter at this action as he moaned in pleaeasure. Licking his lips again she dove her tongue in his mouth exploring it once more causing Heero to react this time.

Pinning her hands above her head, Heero pushed Camille back onto the couch licking and sucking on her skin. He only stopped for a moment in order to remove her top, and her bra slowly licking and sucking on the skin that he found the second it had been exposed. This caused her to lose all control of reality, and soon she was right where he wanted her to be.

Seberal hours later, they lay in a tangel of arms and legs in the bedroom drenched in their own sweat and some of her blood sleeping after spending hours making love to one another. Groaning Camille was the first to wake up and she couldn't help but smile at just how cute Heero seemed to be sleeping soundly on the bed It was then that she relized that things could never be the same. Her mind was made up, and she knew now she was where she belonged and that no matter what the reason, she would always be loved. Kissing him on the forehead, she got out of bed and searched for the shower.

The sound of the shower water woke Heero from his sleep and he gasped when he saw the condition for the bed. It was then he remembered what she had said whenthey had intercourse and how she had mentioned saving her self for someone spical. Putting it in the wash, he went to check on her watching from a distance as the woman he loved was washing herself in a hot tub of water. In the background she had a radio playing and she was singing along with the words. One line had really hit home for him sort of speak and it was now ringing through his head. "It's the biggest start for the rest of our lives, I can see it in your ees." And, with those words Heero knew that this was going to be forever, now just to tell the others. He knew they would find out one way or the other and all except for Duo and Quatre, Heero knew this might not go well…but that was a hole different animal to tackle for another day. Right now he wanted to be with the woman of his dreams.

Walking all the way in, he knelt beside her and reached over massaging her back slowly. Camille turned and smiled at him her eyes closed as she leaned into the touch. "I love you heero.." she whispered.

"And, I you… forever and always." He commented.


End file.
